Doctor Samuel Hurst invented a touch sensor in 1971, and the sensor is a prototype of a touch screen. He designed the first transparent touch screen three years later. A touch screen technology was greatly improved in 1977, and it is still widely used and rapidly developed till now.
Introduction of a touch screen to mobile handheld equipment subverts a definition of a mobile handheld equipment user about the product. As latest input equipment, it is the simplest and most convenient and natural human-computer interaction manner at present. It endows multimedia with new appearance, and is extraordinarily attractive brand-new multimedia interaction equipment.
At present, there are mainly two types of touch screens used for intelligent mobile phones, i.e. a resistive touch screen and a capacitive touch screen. A capacitive touch screen is superior to a resistive screen in terms of accuracy, sensitivity, multi-touch feasibility, damage resistance, cost and the like, so that capacitive touch screens dominate the touch screen world for intelligent mobile phones.
However, a capacitive touch screen with multiple advantages also has insurmountable shortcomings, such as problems of non-operability for touch with a glove, high drift rate, high cost and the like. Therefore, how to research and develop a touch screen capable of solving the problems becomes a hot research at present.